Mind Over Matter 8 The Assassin
by runa216
Summary: Sam, Everyone's favourite chaotic neutral has decided to team up with Illnith to end Visser Three's campaign of terror. but with only three days until Illnith dies, how is Sam going to succeed where others have failed? PG13 for some swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Before you read this, you should likely read the capture and the Stranger, they fill you in a bit of what is going on and give you true reasons for why this is happening.  
  
For all those whom have better things to do than read my remakes of an already good series, let me fill you in. This series is based on the original series, but with a few more characters. The new characters are somewhat special, and their presence was so far not noticeable as a difference in the story, but this is the turning point.  
  
Think of having extra characters in a story to be equivalent to a ripple in a pond. At first, the change is only slight, and has little to no effect, but as the series goes on, the added characters will have a bigger impact on the series. This is the turning point in that continuity.  
  
Sam, the character that narrates this book, is telekinetic, but not to an extreme degree. He only can move and manipulate what he could with his own strength, so he is still developing. In the capture, Sam was the one who was knocked into the yeerk pool and was infested by a yeerk, but this time it was a yeerk called Illnith. This yeerk was meant to be the one who took the mayor in the yeerk's newest campaign to control the city on a higher political level.  
  
A lot is going on in the background though. First, The yeerk managed to use Sam and almost kill all the Animorphs, but Sam learned that due to his telekinetic power and relatively advance mind, he could more fully resist yeerk control.  
  
This yeerk, however, was also known as Visser 41, a yeerk sent to earth from Visser One. Illnith also has an agenda with Visser Three and as sent to assassinate him. With Sam partially resistant, the two of them decided to work together and trick the Animorphs into believing that Illnith was dead and Sam was himself again.  
  
After the Attacks on the three towers that held the land based kandronas (meant to feed the exploding number of yeerks on the brink of taking a more powerful command on earth.) ilnith is doomed to die, and thus begins our quest in this book....  
  
Prologue  
  
I didn't go home that night. It was becoming a habit with me, but I wasn't worried. Loyalties and love would come in time, and time was what I didn't have.  
  
So I decided to go back to the mountainside. Behind the plateau where Whitney and I stayed on our little 'vacation' was a beautiful valley. It had a waterfall and a lake and trees and forest and caves. It was an oasis in the harsh mountain.  
  
I loved that place, really, I did. But that wasn't the point.  
  
The point was that I had a job to do and I didn't know who the hell I was working for. Jake, Whitney, Illnith? Myself? It didn't matter. Time would sort it all out. The ends justify the means, I always said. Kill a thousand to save a million.  
  
On top of that, my goal helped all of the above. Jake would have one less enemy. Illnith would die happy. Whit would truly look up to me and her life would be made all the better. And I would feel the ever-pleasant feeling of accomplishment.  
  
So I guess if I had to take up arms with the enemy, it was all right, as long as I accomplished my task. Time would tell.  
  
As I dozed off, I shut off Illnith's nagging, urging voice, and I slept. I dreamed. I dreamed of failure, and success. Of fear, and loathing. But most of all, of anger, frustration. Was it a bad omen? Time would tell.  
  
As I got ready for the day, I realized something.  
  
Time was something I didn't have.  
  
To kill a major icon in an alien empire. To make many lives easier. To make a temporary ally die happy. To give myself eternal happiness. It was bleak.  
  
I had less than three days. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 9:00 PM  
  
{Good luck.} Illnith had said as I set off into the sky. It was night, after the tower bombing. The world must have thought it was some sort of a terrorist attack. At least that was what the yeerks would make the public believe. They were good at that.  
  
No lets hope they were able to cover me. I doubted it. I knew I was going to cause an uproar. There was no way what I was planning wouldn't cause a problem. But if I was successful, then it would be worth it. I promise.  
  
No matter the cost, though, Jake would be very disappointed in me. You know, I really don't care about what Jake says, but I don't need them killing me in my sleep. Actually, I could always just disappear, and do everything on my own. Not let Jake find me.  
  
No, not yet. I knew what I was doing more than Jake, but I don't think I could go solo, not yet. And killing him was out of the question.  
  
So I did what any normal telekinetic person with no identity would do, I went to the nearest Holiday Inn. Of course, I was able to go in so late that nobody noticed when I opened the window and flew into an empty room. I opened the window from within using my telekinetic ability, I was that damn good.  
  
So I had taken off my trench-coat and put it on a chair. I also wedged a chair against the door so that nobody would walk in on me and report me. I didn't need to be noticed, not yet. Start quiet, end as quietly as you could.  
  
Somehow I knew that it wouldn't end quietly.  
  
So I abused the showers and hygiene products in the room. Let's face it, I smelled really bad. After almost a month of not being able to go into town and no plumbing at the house, I was smelling pretty bad. Especially under that heavy trench-coat.  
  
Gordon, on the other hand, was refreshed every time he morphed. Damn lucky bastard.  
  
So I went into the shower and enjoyed every minute of it. The warm water was nice on my skin, it was refreshing. It was that time of year and I wasn't used to it being so warm. Any cleaning I did was at the stream near our house. It was November.  
  
{Why do you care so much about being clean, we have only three days, can we get on with it?} Illnith asked impatiently as I was cleaning my body off.  
  
"Illnith, people work better when they are clean and rested. After I finish having a shower, I will be cleaning as much of my clothes as possible." I told him. It must have been odd, hearing me talking to myself in the shower.  
  
{Then if you care so much about being comfortable, can we go to Taco Bell before we leave tomorrow morning?} he asked. His old host made him like Taco Bell. Weird how that works.  
  
"Illnith, I really wish, but we can't. Maybe after we are done chasing him down and killing him. But for now, we need minimum exposure." I explained.  
  
{You are awfully cocky. You know how many people have tried this very thing, without time restraints?} he said.  
  
"Well, you have to be confident in this world, or it doesn't work. Besides, what cold go wrong? All we need is one well placed bullet when he isn't looking." I said, but I knew in my heart it was wrong. There would be no way that would work, but it could slow him down long enough to have me kill him.  
  
So we finished in the shower and got out. I was sure to put my clothes in the washer. I walked around naked. Nobody would care. Besides, I needed all my clothes washed. Actually, it surprised me that there was a washer in the apartment, I expected to have to do them by hand.  
  
While they were washing, I started to clean my blades and guns. There was blood on the blades and powder in the guns. the powder was particularly hard to clean because of the dracon fire that fused it to the barrel.  
  
I didn't order room service, but I don't think I needed to tell you that. I didn't even turn on the TV, nothing interested me.  
  
So in my spare time, I started to look through the bathroom and closets and stuff, looking for anything to steal or use. I found a toothbrush and I used it. I was also lucky to find an entire suit in the closet. Not a great suit, but nice all the same. I decided that the best thing was to leave the shirt I had there. It had a bullet hole in it. The suit had a small T-shirt in it, so It would be better.  
  
After I got dressed, I started to get all my weapons prepared. The knives in the proper sheathes, the guns in the holsters, etc. All of them were on the inside of the trench-coat. It was easier that way.  
  
{You know, Sam, this would be so much easier if you were to go now....you could surprise him.} Illnith suggested. I ignored him. He knew my thoughts.  
  
So after I put all my clothes on, I took them of and draped them over a chair. They would be kept there safely.  
  
Then I shut off all the lights and went to bed. It was late at night and I needed to be ready for the big day. I ended up staying up late, staring at the wall. There was too much going on in my mind at the moment.  
  
When I did finally get enough comfort to fall asleep, I managed to think of some pretty creative ways to take out the Visser. The thoughts pleased me and lulled me into a deep sleep...  
  
I was in town, it was me and the Visser. The Visser's cronies had evacuated everyone in town. It was a bare downtown scene with trash blowing in the breeze.  
  
Suddenly, the blade ship materialized out of thin air. Hovering above us, it shot at me. I was quick an dodged it. The beam merely went through a building and made it blow up, but I didn't feel the concussion. I was in the air.  
  
Then as the blade ship came up, and I came down, bending the blade ship in half.  
  
{INSOLENT FOOL!} the Visser raged. As the ship fell, I saw him dash out from under it and start to morph. I saw brown, shaggy fur emerge from his blue and tan. His arms also bulked up and he began to grow, his face forming a nasty leather face.  
  
Within a few seconds, he was King Kong, and he was climbing up the nearest building after me. I was floating many stories above him.  
  
So when he got to me, I started shooting at him. Beach ball sized comets screamed after him from the tip of my gun barrels. One after another, I shot them at him. He deflected every single one.  
  
So I grabbed one of the jets that was also firing at him and threw it at him. I could do that, you know, grab a military fighter plane out of the sky and throw it. But of course, it didn't do anything. He just grabbed them and crumpled them....  
  
So I ran, well, flew away. But instead of going away, I fell straight to the ground. When I landed, I got up and brushed myself off. I looked up and saw a giant hairy ape falling down on to me.  
  
No problem, I raised a hand to the sky so it would stop it, but it just fell on me........  
  
Instantly, I opened my eyes. I didn't jerk up and do anything odd, I just woke up really suddenly. I lay still as my open eyes scanned the room. There was nobody there, but it was morning. 


End file.
